Butterfly Night
by hachiko97412
Summary: Le prince Alexander pour éviter la guerre dans son pays est choisi pour se marier à l'horrible Valentin en tant que douzième époux et cela malgré qu'il soit âgés de 16 ans. Cependant il se fait enlever par un inconnu avant d'avoir atteint le palais. Basé sur un mangas du même nom. Boy X Boy


**Sissi1789 : Ils sont toujours mignon nos lapins,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez de voter demain soir je mettrai la nouvelle fiction en ligne !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Butterflies Night**_

Il existe un lien entre les temps ancien et le monde actuel, il était une fois un amour enfoui dans les profondeurs de l'oubli. Celui du fils du roi d'Idris Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, il voyageait vers le royaume voisin d'Alicante pour se marier au Roi Valentin, mais en cours de route…

Alec repensa ce que son père lui a dit

\- Je suis désolé, pardonne moi Alec, le roi Valentin du pays voisin est très avide. Les autres royaumes ont tous été attaqué et conquis pour satisfaire sa folie des grandeurs, maintenant son regard est dirigés vers notre petit pays si nous étions attaqués notre peuple ne pourra pas le supporter. Valentin a demandé mon unique fils en échange de quoi il n'attaquerait pas notre pays don j'ai accepté. Je suis désolé expliqua Robert triste

Alec avait pleuré en refusant de devenir l'époux d'un quadragénaire et devenir son douzième époux, pour lui c'était impossible et il voulait connaître l'amour et se marier avec celui qui l'aime. Il y eu une secousse dans la caravane,

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Alec

\- C'est le démon Magnus

\- Magnus, celui qui vole le plus précieux chez des personnes pensa Alec

Des brigands attaqua la caravane d'Alec, Alec regarda était surpris de Magnus debout en haut de la colline. Magnus sauta et atterrit pas loin de la monture d'Alec, il s'approcha d'Alec et l'enleva sous les yeux des serviteurs.

\- C'est horrible, il a enlevé le prince Alexander s'écria un serviteur

Alec perdit connaissance, il se réveilla et essaya de s'enfuir mais Magnus l'avait rattrapé.

\- Laissez moi partir, qu'est que vous voulez ? Le roi Valentin aura votre tête pour ça menaça Alec en reculant jusqu'à un rocher

\- Ces menaces ne vont pas t'aider, tu as les yeux d'un ange. Je vais les savourer dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

Alec avait peur de Magnus qui s'approcher, Magnus fit lever le menton d'Alec

\- Je parie que tu as envie de me frapper susurra Magnus

Alec prit une pierre par sur le rocher et cogna Magnus avec la pierre, Magnus eut une blessure sur la tête,

\- Vous n'aurez pas ma virginité, vous ne vous approcher pas de moi menaça Alec avec la pierre

Magnus regarda Alec et prit sa main qui tenait la pierre, Alec se débattait et Magnus le plaqua par terre en lui tenant la main.

\- L'époux d'un roi hein ? Il prend des jeunes personnes maintenant. Toucher la chair d'un homme telle que toi est exquis fit Magnus en enlevant son turban pour révéler ses cheveux noirs

Il embrassa Alec, et déshabilla Alec qui protestait malgré ses gémissements. Alec essayait de le frapper, il retenu la main d'Alec. Il caressa le torse et mordilla les tétons d'Alec, alors qu'une de ses mains était en train de caresser le membre ériger d'Alec. Il prit le membre d'Alec en bouche, Alec criât de plaisir et ses yeux révulsé de plaisirs. Il préparait Alec avant de le pénétrait ce qui fit crier Alec de douleurs, il bougeait légèrement quand Alec commençait criât de plaisirs en touchant sa prostate plusieurs fois. Des papillons se mirent à virevoltait autour d'eux,

\- Je vois, les rumeurs sont vraies. Les membres de la famille royale Ligtwood sont pleins de surprises, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils mettent des phéromones qui attirent les papillons. Peux –tu les sentir ? demanda Magnus en bougeant légèrement

Alec rougis par le plaisirs ne répondit rien,

\- Qui…Pour qui te prends-tu ? gémissait Alec

\- Ton corps est très honnête répondis Magnus en léchant lobe d'oreille d'Alec

\- Pourquoi le démon m'a-t-il attrapé ? J'étais destiné à être l'époux du roi Valentin, je suis déshonoré. Il avait spécifié que je dois être vierge pour devenir son époux, je ne peux pas retourner mon père ou chez moi pensa Alec en criant de plaisirs sous les coups butoir de Magnus

Alec se déversa sur Magnus alors celui-ci se déversa en lui, Magnus se réveilla plus tard et ne trouvant pas Alec à ses côtés. Mais il trouva quelques papillon attirait par les phéromones d'Alec sur les draps,

\- Bon sang ! Il ne peut être très loin se dit Magnus

Alec marcha dans un lac nu et arriva au milieu du lac, il pleura en demandant son père de le pardonner car son corps ne peut pas sauver leur pays et que de même il connaîtra jamais le grand amour.

\- ATTENTION s'exclama Magnus habillé

Alec se retourna vers Magnus complètement étonné de le voir,

\- Dépêche-toi et sorts dans l'eau s'écria Magnus

Le démon pensa Alec ne comprenant pas

\- SORS cria Magnus

Alec ne vit pas un ombre dans l'eau qui le projeta dans l'eau,

\- Alec cria Magnus

Magnus prit le corps d'Alec et tua le monstre, le monstre griffa Magnus dans le dos. Le soleil frappa dans le dos de Magnus et brûla sa blessure. Ils partirent dans un village où ils s'occupaient des blessures de Magnus,

\- Ce voleur, mon kidnappeur. Il est censé être horrible mais il m'a sauvé et maintenant son dos est brûlé pensa Alec coupable

\- Tu as dû remarquer maintenant, quand les rayons du soleil me touchent ma peau brûle c'est une maladie. Ca signifie que je ne peux montrer mon visage que durant la nuit fit Magnus en enlevant son masque

Alec rougit en voyant la beauté du visage de Magnus,

\- J'avais une dent contre Valentin et c'est pourquoi j'ai enlevé son futur époux. C'est bon maintenant, tu peux rejoindre Valentin pour aider ton père dit Magnus en jouant avec une dague

Alec se sentit triste de l'indifférence de Magnus,

\- Mes compagnons vont t'emmener là-bas, au revoir dit Magnus de dos

\- Ah fit Alec tristement

Les compagnons raccompagnèrent Alec chez Valentin, mais durant le voyage Alec n'arrêtait de penser à Magnus

\- Si le roi se rend compte que je ne suis pas vierge, je serai décapité. Le roi est idiot pensa Alec

Alec se présenta devant Valentin qui était entouré de plusieurs femmes et hommes,

\- Je suis le fils du roi d'Idris et je suis venue à vous dit Alec

\- Tu es là, un Ligtwood qui attire les papillons. J'ai entendu dire que ces phéromones faisaient n'importe quelles personnes ton prisonnier. Cette nuit sera intéressant dit Valentin en souriant pervers

Alec se mit en colère en se disant que cet homme ne verrait pas les papillons, Alec était dans sa chambre en train de pleurer en se disant qu'il préférait épouser Magnus que ce pervers. Il entendit du bruit, il regarda par la fenêtre et vis l'armée de Valentin se dirigea vers Idris. Il entra dans la salle du trône de Valentin,

\- Votre majesté Valentin, avez-vous menti ? Vous avez dit que vous n'envahirez pas mon pays si je vous épousais. Pourquoi vous ne respecté pas votre part de marché ? demanda Alec

\- C'était juste pour un membre Ligtwood au papillon et maintenant je l'ai répondit Valentin

\- C'est, c'est, trop cruel s'écria Alec les larmes aux yeux

Valentin prit Alec par le bras et le jeta sur des coussins, Valentin s'approcha d'Alec

\- Maintenant je vais savourer le délicieux cadeau qui sous mes yeux. L'essence des papillons fit Valentin en voulant se jetait sur Alec

\- Eloignez-vous de moi, vous voulez faire venir les papillons ? Ils sont déjà venu, je ne suis plus vierge s'exclama Alec en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur

\- Quoi ? demanda Valentin incrédule

Alec lança un regard furieux sur Valentin,

\- Qui a fait ça ? Qui a pris ta virginité ? demanda Valentin furieux

\- Jamais je ne ferai l'amour avec vous, je préfère mourir s'écria Alec

\- Alors soit je vais te tuer ici même fit Valentin en étranglant Alec

Alec demanda son père pardon car il na pas réussi à protéger leur pays, Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et regarda au plafond et vis Magnus. Il se demanda pourquoi est ce que il voit le visage de Magnus alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir, Magnus sauta et donna un coup à Valentin.

\- Oh toi fit Valentin dans les vapes

Magnus prit Alec et s'avança vers la fenêtre, et regarda Valentin froidement

\- Je ne suis venu que pour lui et maintenant je pars dit Magnus

Magnus sauta de la fenêtre avec Alec et atterrit sur une monture sous les yeux de Valentin.

\- Ce garçon grinça Valentin

Magnus et Alec était dans le désert, Magnus envoya un faucon porté un message.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Alec

\- Les soldats de Valentin sont déjà déploies contre ton père, j'ai parlé avec l'armée de ton père de sa faiblesse donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter dit Magnus

\- Sa faiblesse demanda Alec curieux

\- Valentin n'a que sa famille si tu les tues tu as la couronne. C'est ça la guerre un moyen de séparer le cœur des habitants et des troupes de l'emprise du roi expliqua Magnus

\- Je ne te crois pas, l'empire va tomber. Pourquoi ne pas m'aider s'exclama Alec

\- C'est impossible si je n'ai pas envie de le faire répondis Magnus

Alec vit quelque papillon volait prés d'eux, Magnus les vit. Alec prit l'arme de Magnus et le pointa sur lui,

\- Tu es celui qui va mourir, ramène moi chez moi menaça Alec

Magnus le regarda avec indifférence,

\- Avant à ça, je te devrais peut-être ramener chez Valentin. Ce type a trompé ton père, tu devrais pointer ton épée sur lui non ? pour le forcer à tenir le marché ! Je te suivrai pour assurer ta sécurité expliqua Magnus

\- Je suis sérieux, je ne changerai pas d'avis s'écria Alec

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux aussi, je ferrai tout ce que je peux pour que tu m'aides dit Magnus

Magnus baissa la tête avant de pousser Alec dans une mare d'eau,

\- Ta peau rayonne lorsque les rayons de la lune éclairent complimenta Magnus

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et se mit à son niveaux pour pouvoir l'embrasser, Alec répondit à son baiser. Ils plongèrent toutes les deux dans l'eau en s'embrassant, ils remontèrent à la surface. Magnus déshabilla Alec et l'embrassa partout en le préparant pour le pénétrait ce qui fit criait Alec de plaisirs, les papillons volait autour d'eux attirait par les phéromones d'Alec. Magnus embrassa les joues d'Alec en bougeant en lui ce qui le fit crier de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'il se déverse sur Magnus et Magnus se déversa en lui. Magnus était en train de caresser les cheveux d'Alec au coin du feu, quand il se retourna et vis Valentin avec ses hommes,

\- Je vois, vous avez suivi les papillons comprit Magnus

\- Avec cet homme bien sûr, je vois que vous étiez là PRINCE MAGNUS dévoila Valentin

\- Il me semble que toute la famille royale est là, je vais tous vous tuer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin me débarrasser du démon, nous formions jadis un groupe de voleurs mais maintenant il est temps de mettre fin à tous cela dit Valentin

Magnus sortis une épée,

\- J'ai récupéré ce trésor chez toi si tu asservi cet homme, il faudra une armée pour m'arrêter. Si nous commencions cette nuit je suis prêt, dépêche-toi que je puisse prendre ma revanche s'exclama Magnus

Alec était choqué alors Valentin souffla de mépris

\- Tuez –le ordonna Valentin

Aucun des hommes de Valentin ne bougeant,

\- Bandes d'imbéciles, c'est un ordre de votre roi s'écria Valentin

\- S'il est vivant alors le prince est notre futur roi, le roi Magnus. Cette guerre était votre idée et nous avions marre répondis l'un des sbires

Valentin furieux du soulèvement de ses hommes prit une épée,

\- MEURS MAGNUS s'écria Valentin en fonçant sur Magnus

Magnus riposta l'attaque de Valentin,

\- Magnus s'écria Alec inquiet

Magnus et Valentin se battirent, Alec vit une lumière aveuglant quand il se retourna et vis le soleil se levait.

\- Le jour se lève s'exclama Alec

Magnus se tourna vers Alec et vis le jour s'éclairait, Valentin en profita pour essayer de tuer Magnus qui le poignardèrent. Valentin mourut mais les rayons du soleil commençait à brûler Magnus, Alec courut sur Magnus pour essayer de le protéger du rayon du soleil.

\- Je suis dans un triste état mais au moins j'ai réussi à te sauver dit Magnus

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et embrassa Magnus, il lâcha des phéromones pour attirer les papillons. Les papillons firent un barrage qui cachait les rayons du soleil, sous les yeux ébahi les anciens hommes de Valentin. Quelques temps plus tard, Magnus et Alec se marient sous les applaudissent des habitants

\- Si le messager de ton père avait arrivé en retard, tu seras marié au roi Valentin. Cependant maintenant nous pourrions que sortir la nuit expliqua Magnus

Ca ne posait pas de problème car la lune éclairera leurs deux cœurs, que se soit dans les temps anciens ou maintenant il ne s'agit que l'amour. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cet os est basé sur un manga du même nom. N'oubliez pas de voter ! Je posterai la fiction gagnante. Bisous**


End file.
